Breaking Dawn Part 3
by Bethan43215
Summary: So this is a little story I thought would be fun. This is carrying on from Breaking Dawn. For those of you who have read the books, it will simply continue. For those who have only seen the film... this will carry on from breaking dawn part 2. This is also set a year later, so Bella is in college and learning to control her new abilities. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So I was thinking about doing something with TWILIGHT as I loved the books and the films so much. This is just something I thought would be fun. I hope you all like it.**

 ****DISCLAIMER** I do not own twilight or any of the characters in them. ALL rights belong to Stephanie Mayer.**

 **Thanks and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Dawn Part 3 – What Happened Next**

 **New**

Well this had to be one of the strangest things I have encountered in my new life. Jasper thought, that with my easy progression into this life that it would be a good idea if we were to test my self-control. Edward thought that this was a terrible idea.

We had started college, my throat was burning, all I wanted to do was run, run and find some mountain lion I can sink my teeth into. My only fear was what if I did make a mistake? Would they think I'll of me? Would Edward not want me anymore?

Jasper caught onto my mood of course. "Bella? Why do you feel this way? You know you don't have to be scared of us."  
Everyone looked at me then, worry crossed Edwards face immediately.  
I knew I would have to cross this bridge soon so why not come out with it?

"Well, I'm just scared of what would happen if I did slip up, would you be ashamed of me? Would you not want me in your family anymore?"

Emmet spoke then, "I don't think that's quite right, Bella. We've all been there, even Alice." He smirks and kicks Alice under the table. Alice being Alice just pokes her tongue out at him.

Edward looked at me, I knew he was worrying about me; I wanted to tell him how I felt but not telling everyone at the same time.

I opened my shield the smallest bit just to let him now. _I just don't want the mistake of killing someone, it's not only the guilt that I'll carry around with me for the rest of my existence, but what if Jasper doesn't let me see Renesme?_  
I looked down, having the feeling of wanting to cry but no tears pouring down my face. Jasper caught onto my mood and looked around the room awkwardly.  
"Bella, that's not going to happen, first of all I would never allow that to happen, she is just as stubborn as you, and also, I trust you. I know you can do this love."  
I smiled then, if he had confidence in me, then I might as well have some. That's when it hit me, a smell so sweet, so pure.

Jasper looked at me quickly, sensing my rapid change in mood. A young boy had walked into the college cafeteria, keeping to himself but walking in my direction. That's when he looked at me. It was that eye contact with my prey that I stood up from instinct.

Edward grabbed my hand, pulling me back slowly to get his hands around my waist to restrain me. I looked at him, ready to throw him off me.  
Everyone froze, waiting for what would happen next. Edward looked deep into my eyes shaking his head and mouthing the word "no".  
I sighed and Alice relaxed, after that everyone did. We all looked to Alice; she nodded answering their silent question.

I felt sick, like I didn't belong here. I let my head fall to the table, leaving a small dent in the metal frame. "Oh god!" I moaned in disgust.  
"Bella, please, nothing happened, no one got hurt. Don't torture yourself." Edward said, rubbing my shoulder.  
I was angry, not with him, but with myself. If he hadn't been here then I would have killed that boy.  
"If you weren't here then I would have killed the boy."  
I got up, too quick for human eyes to see, and left the cafeteria, to get some air. I could hear them.

"Edward, stay please, let me talk to her." Shock struck me as it was Jasper speaking.  
He came through the doors at human speed, walking towards me.

"Bella, no one is angry with you, we are actually quite impressed." He said quietly.  
I just stood there, looking at him, puzzled.  
"We are impressed because he smelt very much like you did, when you were human. You're only into your first year of this life. You should be proud of yourself."

I didn't know what to say. Be proud? Of a weakness? But then again, many vampires had trouble controlling themselves around me when I was human. Maybe this was a strong point.

"Really? I don't know what to say?" I looked down, not knowing what would happen now that I have failed the test.

"What's wrong? Bella?" Jasper asked, puzzled, assessing my mood.  
Would he laugh at me? Would he be strict and stubborn? "Will you put up a fight when I go see Renesme?" I wasn't going to say 'would you let me' as she is my daughter, I have a legal right to see her.

He chuckled, "Of course not, I'm impressed. Also, she's your daughter; heaven knows she will put up a fight if she doesn't see you." He continued laughing.  
I have to admit, there is a likeness in her there, and she would do what I would do.

"Well I think we better go back inside, keep up the act!" I said laughing. I was happy now, knowing that my weakness can become strength.

They saw us walking back, Alice smiled. "See, he can come in handy. Better when he's not in army mode." She said laughing, poking her tongue out at Jasper. He laughed, staring at her in that way he normally does.

I sat down next to Edward, leaning into him, relaxing. He put his arms around my waist. We sat together in silence, just enjoying each other's company.  
Half an hour went by and the bell rang for the final class. I had calculus and Edward had Spanish. I hated this because it was the only class that we weren't in together.

I made a face as we all got up, the others headed to class, while Edward and I stayed, not wanting to leave each other. "See you soon." I said, gave him a tight hug and then left.

The lesson dragged as usual, Edward had helped me understand maths more over the summer, and although that wasn't the only thing we did with our free time.

The bell soon rang, closing yet another day of college. I walked towards the parking lot to find my family waiting for me. I smiled and went into Edwards waiting arms.

"I have something for you. I hope you like it." He told me whilst planting a kiss on my head. "I'm sure I will." I replied.

They all looked at me funny. "Since when do you like presents?" Rose asked, confused.

"Well, I guessed as long as I'm going to live with you all, there's no harm in accepting presents, and vice versa." I said with a smug smile.

"Well I think you're definitely going to like this one, in fact I know you are!" Alice laughed.

Edward smiled and picked me up, cradling me like a child. "I think you might like this present, I saw you eyeing it up." He pointed towards the Volvo; sitting beside it was a blue Porsche.

A big smile spread across my face, I started to bob up and down with excitement. "Thank you! Thank you!" I couldn't contain my excitement.

I gave him a kiss, which soon turned more passionate. "OK, OK, and break it up you two. I can just about stand these two." Jasper spoke loudly whilst pointing towards Emmet and Rosalie.

"I love it, thank you." Edward was happy, more than happy. He couldn't stop smiling. My thoughts soon turned. What would Alice think about a little race? Maybe to somewhere like Canada?

She obviously saw what I was about to ask. "You're on!" She shouted, giggling. Edward, seeing the vision that Alice saw, started laughing.

Everyone one looked at us in confusion. "What's going on? You know we hate these silent convocations."

"Bella has decided to challenge me to a little race." Alice spoke smugly.

Emmet stared at me, shock written across his face, "You know you can't win right? She'll just see what route you'll take and get there first."

I tried to hide my amusement. I looked to Rosalie. "Rose, do me a favour? Go over to that tree and do something to it, anything." She looked back at me, lost, but complied.

I looked to Alice, "Can you see what she is about to do?" I asked.

She laughed and closed her eyes. Her smile soon vanished. When she opened her eyes, and frowned. "I can't see anything." She said, angrily.

By this time Rose had made a small in-craving on the tree. "Didn't see her do that right? That's because I shielded you from yourself." I said proudly

everyone started laughing; Alice just stared down in frustration. "So what do you say to a fair race? Big sister?" The laughing continued.

"Ok, deal." Alice said, putting an end to that conversation.

I had to laugh at her, so put out when she doubted herself. "Shall we go get Nessie, love?" Edward said, rapping his hands around my waist. "You can drive your new car."  
Excitement filled me, Edward holding up the keys for me, my excitement growing on him. Once we were both in the car, I smiled at him.  
"You don't need to wait for me to say its okay love, you can go right ahead. It is your car after all."

 **Holiday**

I started the car and sped out of the car park, doing a perfect J-turn on the way out. I could hear them laughing at my discrete exit.  
As we were on the way to the hospital, an idea popped into my head. "Edward I was thinking about a holiday, a family holiday."  
"That doesn't seem like a bad idea, it would be nice for us all to get away and be ourselves. Where did you have in mind?  
I think he knew the answer to that, I had been wanting to go back to Isle Esme since Renesme was born, knowing that we were all free from danger.

"Isle Esme. It's where we all don't have to hide and we can be our selves. I was thinking about the whole family. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper... Everyone." I did want us all to go; it would be nice for us all. I want Jacob to go to. I think of him as part of the family to, giving what we have all been through.

Edward nodded in agreement, "I think that they'll all enjoy it, it sounds like a lovely idea love."  
" I was thinking about Jacob coming to. But I would like to pay for him, I know that he wouldn't be able to afford it, and I think of him as family to.  
"You know I have no problem with Jacob. He is like a son to me now."  
I smiled at him, happy that we were on the same page when it came to Jake.

We pulled into the hospital car park. We walked into the hospital up to the maternity ward. I was a little worried with Nessie being there. Would she want children in the future?  
"I'm a little worried about Nessie, regarding children. With her being up here, do you think the idea of children would pop into her head? I don't even know if she can have children."  
Edward could see the worry on my face. "I wouldn't worry about that too much love. Nessie knows that children might not be the possibility for her. I don't think we need to worry about that for a while."

He always had a way to calm my nerves, even when he didn't have a taken like Jasper's, Edward just being Edward helped.  
We walked into the hospital, the smell of antibiotics and cotton filled the air, it wasn't the most pleasant smell.

We walked towards the elevator and walked in, pressing the bottom for the top floor. As the doors were closing, two doctors ran in, pushing a wheel chair I front of them with a man screaming.  
He had blood rushing from his head and legs. As they entered the elevator the smell of fresh blood filled the air.  
Edward stood behind me, gripping my hands behind my back, pinning me in place. I held my breath but it was too late. The smell was there lingering in my mind.  
In that moment my body acted on its own accord. I started to move forward, the man was so close. A quick flick in the back of the neck to the two doctors would be simple and they'd be taken care of. Then it's me and then man.  
Just then, something broke my concentration. Nessie's laugh could be heard from the floor above.

The doors to the elevator opened and the doctors and the injured man left. I relaxed a little until the next couple started towards the doors.  
I looked up and Edward gave them a look that made them stop mid step, warning them not to come any closer.  
The doors closed, and we both relaxed. I took a daring breath and found that the air was fresh.  
I started to panic, I looked up to Edward.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... He was just covered... I haven't hunted ... me nearly!" I couldn't finish my sentences. Edward hugged me, rubbing my back. "Calm down love. Nothing happened." He said in a soothing tone. He was soothing me? When I was in the wrong.  
"Will you still let me see Renesme?" I was hopefully.  
He was taken back, looking at me, puzzled. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" He asked as if the answer was so obvious.  
I started to laugh then and he laughed with me.

The doors opened and we were presented to the maternity ward. We walked towards the main desk to find Carlisle writing notes. Renesme saw us and ran in our direction. Edward bent down, opening his arms and Nessie ran straight into them. "How's daddy's little girl then?" He asked nuzzling her nose with his. It made him so proud to call her that.

"Daddy you should have saw me! Grampa let me help him today." She pressed her hand to his face, probably showing him the events that accursed today. He smiled.  
"Are we going to have another Dr. Cullen with us Nessie?" He asked teasing her. She laughed as he started to tickle her. I laughed as well, she looked to me, holding out her arms. Demanding that I hold her. I took her without hesitation. She held up her hand, pressing her hand to my face, like she did with Edward.

She showed me how she was talking to the patients, soothing them as they were going through the pain. She was walking to and from the wards, handing patients the medication that they needed. She was very pleased with herself. Happy that she was able to help some people with their lives.

Carlisle came to talk to us then. "Well it's been a pleasant day with Nessie. Been a great help haven't you?" She nodded in response, with the bright smile she always carries.  
"Thank you so much for watching her for us. I hope it was not too much trouble for you." I told him, Edward nodding in agreement.

"No trouble at all Bella. She's always a pleasure to be around. Very much like her parents." Edward and I both smiled.

"Thank you." Edward said. Carlisle nodded and we started to walk away.  
"Oh Carlisle," I turned around, remembering my idea from earlier. Both Edward and Renesme, who was still in my arms, looked at me in confusion, "I was hoping to have a family chat when you're home? It's just I have an idea I would like to put forward."  
Carlisle smiled, looked to Edward, obviously asking him a silent question, "yes of course, I should be back around five." I smiled back at him, always so caring.  
"Thank you, we'll see you later, Dad." Not realising I had said it until I did, I laughed, as did Edward and Carlisle.  
We started to walk back to the elevator and Nessie started to wriggle wanting to walk herself.  
As we were waiting to go back to the car, Nessie asked, "What are you going to talk about mummy?"

She was excited, knowing that my smile in my face gave away the fact that it was good.  
"It's a surprise darling." She frowned, not like being left in the dark. I have to agree, she was like me when it came to her stubbornness.  
I looked to Edward holding his hand and walked out of the elevator with Nessie skipping ahead.  
"Do you mind if I go to Jake's later? I just want to talk to him, invite him down." I asked Edward. He smiled back.

"Of course love, do you want me to give everyone a heads up on the surprise." He asked, teasing. He knew I loved to keep the suspense going just for Emmet's sake.  
I thought about it, "No, let's wait until I get back with Jake." We both started laughing.

"Nessie." We were at the car, and Nessie was talking to a woman standing at the entrance of hospital. She said her fair well to the woman and ran to us.  
She jumped into the back seat, smiling like a fool. "Daddy finally gave you the car mummy." She said laughing at Edward.  
Edward laughed, "so much for keeping secrets is it sweetie?" He teased Renesme.  
We all laughed.

I should have known that everyone knew about the car before me.  
We drove in relative silence with Nessie staring out the back. I opened my shield.  
 _I want to go to Jacobs alone. The only reason being is that I don't want Amy of the wolves to lose their temper around her. I trust Jake, but Paul has a temper_.  
He looked at me and nodded in agreement. When it came to safety, Renesme came first.  
We approached the driveway and Renesme jumped out of the car running into Rosalie's waiting arms.  
"Did you have fun with gramps?" Rose asked, giving her a swift kiss on the cheek.  
Renesme smiled and put her hand to Rosalie's facing, giving her the download on today's events.  
Edward went to Emmet who went to put him in a head lock, but Edward dogged him and laughed. "No fair! You get to cheat!" Emmet shouted. I had an idea then. I went behind Edward and hugged him from behind, "Why don't you give a sporting chance." He looked at me then. "You can't read his mind now." I said in a teasing tone. They both understood what I was on about then. Emmet's face split into a wide smile as he went to attack Edward, but Edward blocked him and put him into a lock, which Emmet broke and pinned him to the ground, smiling.  
I let go of the shield then and Edward wrapped his legs around his neck and had Emmet in an unbreakable hold. "Cheat!" He shouted.  
"I haven't let go of the shield yet." I had to lie a little bit for Edwards's sake.

I walked off and they both started talking about betting Jasper against yet again another fight.  
I walked over to the phone and dialled Jake's number.  
 _Hello?_  
"Hey Jake its Bella."  
 _Hey Bells, what's up? Is Nessie OK?_  
"Yes, yes she's fine, I was wondering if I could come to yours? If everyone is comfortable with it?"  
 _Yeah, yeah of course, you know you're welcome anytime Bells._ _  
_I had to smile at his enthusiasm.

I went to the couch where everyone was and spoke aloud.  
"I'm going to go to Jake's house, we'll be back soon." Letting everyone know of the plans. Everyone nodded happily, except Rose. She still wasn't too sure of him.  
I went towards the garage, deciding to go for the Volvo, this way Jake wouldn't seem out of place in a tiny car.

I drove in silence towards La Push, thinking about Isle Esme, how great it would be for the whole family to be there, together.

As I drove to Jake's house, I could see him there waiting for me.  
"Hey Bella!" He shouted  
I was over there in a flash. We both laughed.

"So how is everyone? Are you sure they don't mind me being here? I don't want to intrude." I thought about how uncomfortable they all must be. That is until Seth ran behind me, jumping on my back. "Hey Bella, how's the gang?" He laughed. Just like a child, he seemed quite happy perched on my back.  
"Not bad Seth, you comfortable up there?" I tried to shake him off but he just laughed further. Such a tall boy, yet able to rap himself around someone so small.

We walked into the house, where we found Sam and Paul.  
Seth jumped off my back and slumped himself on the couch. I could tell that both Paul and Sam were uneasy with my presence. I thought that it would make it easier to be the first one to break the silence.

"Hey guys, hope you don't mind me being here." They both relaxed.  
"It's not that we are bothered by your presence." Sam hesitated "Jake says that you are ... Thirsty, when your eyes are black." He edged away from me.  
I knew that it would be difficult for them, I didn't even think about my eyes. How silly of me.  
"I didn't think about that. Completely crossed my mind. I was just hoping I could borrow Jake for a bit."  
I know that it was difficult for them to understand that Jake is close with our world. But it was something that they were going to have to get used to.  
His eyes lit up, obviously looking at the chance he had to see Renesme...  
We walked outside in comfortable silence.  
"So what's up? Everything ok with everyone? Nessie's OK right?" He voice full of concern.  
"We're all good, Nessie is fine. I just wanted to discuss something and I thought it would be beneficial for you to be there."  
He nodded in response and drove back to the house, keeping up small conversation along the way.

As we pulled up to the house, Jake was looking for Nessie. We walked in; Edward was talking to Carlisle, Rosalie was holding Nessie, showing her some of the things she picked up for her in town and Alice and Jasper were upstairs, by the sound of it, Jasper was trying to calm Alice down. She knew of my plans and was very excited about it.

"Jake!" Nessie shouted as she jumped from Rosalie's arms and ran to Jake.

"Hey, so who have you been bugging today then." he says in the lightest tone. She pressed her hand to his face and gave him the rundown of today.

Rose was not happy. She gave him the devil stare. She was always happy when Nessie was with her, it's like she gets that little piece of the life she always wanted, turning her dreams into reality. But to her, when Jake turned up, the dream she has, stays as a dream.  
I stayed there looking at Jake and Nessie, happy that she was so happy with the people in her life. Knowing she is loved endlessly by her family.

Carlisle brought me back from my staring. "Edward says that you wanted to talk to us all about something? I hope all is well?" He said, concern written all over his face.  
I looked to Edward and smiled. He knew that I wanted to tell them about my plans for the family, leave it for me to surprise them. That's probably why Alice is upstairs right now.

"Everything is fine" I smiled at him and he relaxed, "I just wanted to talk to everyone about some plans that I think would benefit us all." I spoke aloud and everyone looked at me.  
"Alice, Jasper?" I only had to speak their names and they were downstairs.  
She couldn't get rid of her smile. But Alice being Alice, she couldn't help herself.  
"Oh I think it's a wonderful idea, Bella!" Alice shouted.

Nessie jumped in Jakes arms and wriggled, demanding that Jake release her. He put her down, giving her what she wanted and went to Edward, raising her arms so he would pick her up.  
No matter how close Nessie and Jake became, everyone knows that a child will want to be with their parents in times of need.

"Alice." Edward and I both spoke and shook our heads.  
"Well, obviously, giving Alice's outburst, this is good news." I had to laugh.

I knew this was different for them; I had heard so many stories from them but not one of them mentioned anything about a family holiday. Wanting to change this detail in our lives, I decided to bring up the courage and ask them.

"Here's the thing, I know we are not like any other family around here, needless to say, I want Renesme to have memories that she can look back on and remember that she is part of the family. What I am proposing is that we could all take a three week holiday to Isle Esme. It's where we can all be our selves without any interference."

They all seemed to think that this was a good idea as they all started smiling, everyone except Jake that is.  
Jake looked down, starting at his feet. I was about to say something but Edward got there first.  
"Jake, you don't think that we would leave you here, do you? Don't worry about the expenses, everything will be sorted, and Seth and Leah are welcome to come if they wish. If that's OK with everyone else?"  
"Of course, none of us have a problem with this, we think of you all as family now." Esme spoke, not just to Jake, but making sure the rest of her family are aware.  
Jake started smiling like a buffoon.  
"Well that's great. I'm sure Seth would be interested, not too sure about Leah though. She is still having trust issues. But I'll talk to her."  
"Oh this is going to be so much fun! Just think of all the things we can do together!" Alice was practically jumping with excitement. Jasper was smiling too, taking in her mood.  
I was thinking of some of the things that I would have to prepare for Nessie.

I wonder how Alice would feel about a shopping trip. Again, Alice started jumping and caught me in a bear hug.

"Oh Bella I would love to take you shopping!" Alice shouted, barely able to contain her excitement.

Safe to say everyone was shocked. I decided to answer their silent questions.

"Yes I want to go shopping. I want to pick up some things for Edward and Renesme." I said to all of them. I turned to Rose and Esme. "I would love it if you both came as well. We could turn it into a girls shopping trip."

I could see the happiness pouring out of Esme's face, Rose was happy to, smiling at me, then her attention went back to looking at Renesme.

I went upstairs to our bedroom to get some things ready for Renesme. Edward followed me up.

"You know I never thought Alice would get her way with you. Guess you're not as stubborn as we thought." Edward whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Even though being a vampire made my reactions thousands of times quicker, he still had that ability to make me freeze when he did things like this.

"Guess. You were…wrong" I stuttered back to him. Oh why does this man have such power over me?

I felt him chuckle behind me. That did it. I turned him around and threw him onto his golden bed.

My confidence was back and he knew it. "You know you really shouldn't play with a vampires emotions, especially a newish born." I chuckled at my little joke.

"And why ever not?" He spoke in that half voice half whisper. He knew it drove me crazy. That did it.

We both started kissing each other with such passion that it could light a forest fire. I'm guessing we weren't the only ones to feel it as Jasper was knocking on the door.

Edward started chuckling.

"What?" I demanded, thinking he was laughing at me.

"Jasper." He only had to say his name and I was brought back into the real world, if that's what you could really call it.

"OH right. This should do it." I pushed my shield out to cover both of us. It was getting easier now. I can use it without putting too much pressure on myself.

"Can he feel us now?" I asked, with a mixture of hope and confidence in my voice. The returning kiss answered my question.

We stayed up in our room for about five minutes before we heard Alice coming up the stairs. The way Edward put his top on and threw mine to me told me that Alice was taking no prisoners.

As if on cue, she came barging through the doors.

"If you two are quite finished, can we leave please Bella? We'll miss all of the best shops in New York!"

Wait, what? Did she just say New York?

"New York? What?!"

Edward started laughing. I turned to him, demanding he tell me what is going on in that little pixie head.

"Well it seems that you and the girls will be going to New York for the weekend whilst us guys stay here and get everything prepared for Isle Esme. We'll be leaving for our holiday the day after you return from New York."

I should really be used to this by now, but it still surprised me. Alice will be Alice.

"When is our flight?" I asked her. She then went into detail about leaving times and where we are staying.

Turns out I have an hour to get ready, and that she had booked us a family suit at the Waldoff Astoria. We'll be there Thursday night and our flight back would be Sunday night. She also looked into booking tickets for us to go ice-skating at the Rockefeller ice skating centre. That should be interesting.

"Alice, you seem to be forgetting something." I asked. She looked at me for a second and then said, "Don't worry about the weather Bella, it's going to be clouded over, that's why I chose those days. Also they do night shopping as well." She smiled at me, in that pixie like way she does.

I decided I was going to take a shower, I knew it wasn't a main priority for a vampire, but it still felt the right thing to do. Edward said that it would wear off in a few years. I hope not.

The hot water on my back felt so good, relaxing even. Just then Edward decided to join me. I knew because he wrapped his hands around my waist and hugged me from behind. I relaxed almost instantly.

I turned around and hugged him back, nestling my head in his shoulder. "I was wondering if Nessie could stay here." He whispered.

I looked up. I wasn't worried, I knew she would be safe with them, it's just hard to let go of her.

He answered my silent question by continuing, "I want her to be woth me and the guys this time. She's going to be into shopping, fashion and all that girly stuff when she's older. This may be the only time she gets to spend some real time with her dad, uncles and Jacob."

I sighed, I knew what he was saying was correct. She would change soon.

"Yes, you're right. This time she needs with you and the guys. Just don't let Emmet be… well Emmet." We both chuckled at that last part.

The rest of our shower turned into a soapy cuddly session. Nothing in that moment could make me happier.

An hour later and we were all ready and packed to go. We had our suit cases downstairs, packed and prepared. Now we were all saying goodbye to our loved ones. Rosalie and Emmet left the room. I think for the benefit for Jasper, if I'm being honest for everyone else's benefit to. Alice and Jasper were holding each other and looking at each other in such a way that I couldn't look any more. They had a connection that no one could understand except them, kind of like Edward and I. Then there was Esme and Carlisle, hugging and talking to each other, they were defiantly a pair to be admired.

Then there was Edward, Nessie, Jake and myself. I didn't have a power like Jaspers but I could feel the excitement coming off him. I knew he loved being with Renesme, and now him gets to be. With Edward, Jasper, Emmet and Carlisle of course.

"Well we're all ready and packed, I guess it's time for us to leave." To my surprise it was me who was saying this.

I went to go pick up Renesme, who was in Jake's arms. She raised her arms immediately, I took her without hesitation.

"Mommy, why can't I go with you?" She was pouting, just like Edward. It was so hard to say no to her, but I knew Edward wanted this time with her.

"Well, while we are gone, you're going to spend some time with daddy, Uncle Em, Uncle Jasper, Grampa and Jake. I'm sure you're going to have as much fun as we are."

She smiled then. She placed her hand on my cheek. _Will Grampa teach me how to help people?_

You just had to love her enthusiasm to learn. Edward chuckled, and everyone attention was back to Renesme.

"I'm sure if you ask him he will." I said while playing with her hair.

She raised her arms towards Carlisle, he was shocked but went over to pick her up. She smiled in that cute way she does. She placed her hand on Carlisle's face and asked.

The answering smile from him told me he was happy. He was always happy to hear that Nessie wanted to be close with him as well.

"What? What does she want?" Jake was asking, of course, everyone else already had an idea.

Edward spoke then, "She wants Carlisle to show her how to help people. She wants to be a doctor when she's older." He said it with such pride. I was proud of her to. I never thought that I would have a daughter, but to have a daughter with such a kind heart as well, it just made me so happy.

Jake and everyone smiled as well, I guess they were feeling the same.

"Well come on then let's go!" Alice was once again, jumping up and down with excitement.

Edward gave me a final kiss and we all said our good byes. Then we were on our way to the airport, heading for New York.

 **Quality time**

 _Edward's Point Of View_

As the girls were leaving, Bella gave Renesme and me a final kiss and then left. _I wonder if Rose will pick up that cute cheerleader outfit again. Maybe this time I wont rip it._ Emmet was thinking rather loudly in his head, then the images started pouring in.

"Emmet please?!" I moaned in disgust. He looked up at me. _Urrgghh stupid mind reader._

"What was he thinking daddy?" Nessie asked. She was so innocent.

"I'll tell you when you're older sweetie." I said, then put her down. She went and played with her toys in the living room. As usual, Jake followed.

Just then, Emmet punched me in the arm. "So what's the plan while the girls are gone bro?" I knew what he was thinking, he wanted to play truth or dare, the Cullen way. Although most of the time it's a good laugh, I will not put my only daughter in danger. I was starting to understand why Charlie was the way he was with Bella more and more each day.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Emmet. You get carried away with your dares. I don't want Nessie getting hurt." I spoke, making my word final.

 _Over protective fool_

"I'm not a fool Emmet, I just care about my daughter's well-being." I chuckled, as did Jasper.

Emmet looked at me, though he looked angrier than anything else. _Stay out of my head!_

"It's hard not to when you're shouting!" I shouted back. Although to everyone else, I was the only one shouting.

Jasper stepped forward, moving Emmett out of the way, chuckling. "I think we should make the bookings for the flights and Isle Esme." Jasper spoke, seriousness returning into his voice.

I had to agree, once this was done, we could begin a great weekend, though it was hard to enjoy myself without my Bella.,

We had spent about five minates in Carsliles booking the flights and boat trip to Isle Esme, when I say we I mean Jasper and myself. Emmet was too engrossed with the football game that was on in the study.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Renesme was calling for me from downstairs. I was down in a flash.

Renesme was sitting on the carpet with Jake and she had made our cottage out of building blocks. She even made small figures of the whole family. For her age, this was very impressive. She came running up to me and jumped into my arms. She placed her hand on my cheek, showing me images on the making of her masterpiece. She was such a talented yound girl, and my little princess.

"Wow that's amazing! Did you do this by yourself?" I already knew the answer but I also knew that she wanted to be praised for her work. She shook her head quickly and eagerly. Renesme was growing so quickly that soon she would not want to play with anymore of her toys and those toys would be replaced by makeup and accessories; that reminds me.

"Would you like to go swimming today Nes?" I asked, whilst pinching her nose.

Her eyes lit up at the opportunity to go into the water, she was such a water baby. _Can I come Edward? I didn't get to go last time?_ Jake was asking in such a pleading tone that I said yes, though I would have agreed even if he asked me normally.

Jake missed out last time as Bella and I wanted to take Renesme on her first swimming trip, we don't want to miss out on these precious moments with our only daughter.

Emmet and Jasper had come downstairs then. "Did somone say swimming?" Emmet acted like such a child when it came to swimming. Sometimes I wonder if his mental ages matches his psycal one.

 _Maybe Nes would be up for some shark chasing, or some cliff diving. I bet she would love to beat me at my record breaking jump. She would love it!_

"No Emmet. Its not happening." I shook my head, sometimes that man amazes me.

 _Stay out of my head!_ Emmet then decided to go smash up some boulder outside. I went to sit on the sofa with Renesme on my lap, she was quite happy playing with remaining blocks she had in her hands, Jake followed and sat on the sofa opposite us.

"When do you want to go swimming sweetheart?"

"Now." She giggled and dropped her toys to the floor. Although she had the mind of a young child she still had the patience of a toddler.

"guys get ready" I spoke, I didn't have to shout I knew they could hear me.

 _What should I wear? I'll have to go home and get some clothes._

Jake was worrying about us not being here when he got back.

"Why don't you borrow some of Emmets clothes, I'm sur ehe wont mind"

Once we finally got ready and Jake decided to go shirtless after ripping three of Emmets shirts, we went to the lake and went swimming all day. Renesmea was so excited and demanded that her unlce Emmet through her in the air and catch her. I swear if Bella was here she would rip him a new one.

I have never been so happy and content around my family.

 **Bella's POV**

New York is amazing! I cant believe this is my first time here, the city is huge and I cant get over the shops, they're the biggest I've ever seen.

Alice is still demanding that I find some of this years fashion for myself and Edward. I let Esme get everything for Renesme, I knew how happy she gets when picking baby clothes. They both take off in search for clothes for us. It just leaves me and Rose. I used to find her company intimidating, but over the past year we have become close. Not as close as me and Alice but close.

We walk around picking out things here and there that sparks our interest, but what really caught our eye was someone. And he was not human.

 **OK so cliff hanger I know. But I promise to update soon, just haven't had the time lately. If you're staying updated post a few comments on what you would like to happen next. Thanks :) Bethan**


End file.
